


I finally found you

by GreyKiho



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Love, Gay Male Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyKiho/pseuds/GreyKiho
Summary: The lost lover of Simon has only one purpose in life, to finally find him.





	I finally found you

**Author's Note:**

> No beta read.  
> Simon needs more love ^^  
> There is a brief mention of violence against the own son because he is gay. So please if that is to hard for you, don't read or read with caution.

The sun had already set. The sky was pitch black and was enlightened by the lights of the city. Benjamin could only see a few stars in the sky. Here at the harbour it was cooler than in the centre of the city and so he pulled up the zipper of his jacket. Adjusting his beanie to make it go over his ears. While he was walking in front of him, a big ship slowly appeared, which was completely broken and would probably never set sail again.  
Jericho.  
This had to be it.  
It wasn't easy finding this place. Not at all. It was a hideout for the androids and they made sure that only their own people would reach Jericho. Well, almost. It wasn't easy to follow the clues, but it wasn't impossible. With a little skill, some tricks and the hacking of various camera surveillance systems, Benjamin finally reached his goal after a long search. Nothing was greater than his desire to see Simon again. That's all he wanted. To find him he took it all upon himself and would do even more.  
Benjamin approached the great ship and looked for a way in. He had to be careful not to hurt himself or to attract attention in any other way.  
Since the revolution was unfolding, the ship had also been filled with life. There were androids on every corner. Most of them, however, were deep inside the ship. It had now become a kind of community room where all the androids gathered to watch news on a big screen and exchange ideas. Now all he had to do was find Simon.  
As far as he could find out and got on the news, Simon was one of the revolution leader's closest trusted friends.  
Markus.  
Along with two other androids. Another man and woman who was a model specially designed to give people mainly physical satisfaction.  He had seen such a model once when his father wanted to make him a man and took him to the Eden Club to choose a woman.  
It was a very strange experience for Benjamin.

He had just turned 16 when he saw his birthday present in front of him. A young, pretty looking android. Busty, tall and slender. With only a pair of panties, high heels and a kind of bra she stood in front of him. "What's your name, young man?"  
He swallowed heavily. "B...Ben. Benjamin." She smiled at him chastely and leaned over to him. "I'm Tracy." Benjamin sat on the round bed covered with satin bedding and leaned back as she leaned towards him. His heart pounded hard against his chest. That's not what he wanted. How he wanted it to be. With whom he wanted it.  
"Wait, wait, wait..." The female Android leaned back again and looked at him questioningly. According to her analysis, he was very nervous. His hands were sweating, just like his skin in other places. His eyes were apathetic to the ground and his hands were clenched together. Tracy squatted in front of him and carefully took his hands into hers: "You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't do anything you don't want me to."  
She noticed he had big brown eyes. Such beautiful eyes. His brown was dark and deep, but still bright enough to see his pupil widening with excitement. "Breathe slowly. Don't worry."  
"I can't do this. You are beautiful, no question...but", Benjamin swallowed once more and breathed in and out deeply. "But I have no interest in women. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. Then why was I booked and not someone else?" Benjamin shook his head vehemently. "He mustn't know. My... My father can't know what I'm like."  
Were androids programmed to show compassion?  
Benjamin wasn't sure when he was a teenager, but he had always suspected there was more. In the end, he and the Tracy spent the booked hour talking to each other than having sex. He had been able to take much with him from this encounter.  
In the end, his father was very proud of him for finally becoming a real man. An abstruse thought until today. His father would be proud of him.  
Well, after everything that had happened, probably not any more.

The reason Simon disappeared. The reason for his long search.

It happened last year in late summer. It was a Saturday, the sun was high up in the sky and its light was not blocked by a single cloud. It seemed like a great day. Simon was cleaning and tidying the apartment when Benjamin asked him to come to him. Simon followed his request, although he loved it anyway. He liked Benjamin very much and enjoyed spending time with him.  
 "What is it, Ben?"  
This rummaged out more headphones and a double jack connector. "Here, put these on." He said, stalling his white headphones. Simon noticed very early that Benjamin loved music and even had talent when it came to composing and playing instruments. Although there were good wireless headphones, Benjamin liked wired ones. He said they sounded better. He also had two old record players in his room, an electric piano and some guitars and basses.  
Simon put on the headphones while Benjamin kept his on all the time. The cable was now plugged into his electric piano and he started playing. It was a slow, sweet song. Simon could feel some pressure in the place where his thyrium pump was. Songs had much room for interpretation, art in general, but Simon caught emotions. Fear, pain, and love.  
Love.  
He shook his head lightly. No, he had to imagine that. It was impossible that this wonderful young man who was sitting in front of him at that moment and let the song end would have feelings for him as much as he did for him. Yes, Simon was a deviant. He had fallen in love with the eldest son of the family he lived with. Since then, he has tried to hide it as well as possible.  But this song aroused hope in him.  
The song ended and Benjamin looked at Simon expectantly. "What do you think?"  
 "It's very nice. Did you compose it yourself?"  
Benjamin had a big, broad grin on his face. "Yes, I have. Glad you like it. Because it's that..." His grin disappeared and he suddenly became very serious. He got up and went to Simon, took his hands in his own. Simon did not withdraw from it. He liked the feel of Benjamin's skin. His fingertips were quite rough and were calloused, which probably came from playing the plucked instruments. Slowly he stroked the back of Benjamin's hand with his thumb. "I wrote this song for you. Cause I've been... I've been in love with you... well, I've been in love with you for a long time. I love you, Simon."  
He recoiled and escaped Benjamin's hands. Then he took off his headphones and put them on the floor. "What are you saying? You can't be serious?"  
 "I am. I have loved you since I was a teenager. But I didn't know what it was. I was scared. Even as a little boy I was aware that I was different from the other boys. My father's expectations had always kept me down and suppressed. But I don't want to hide anymore. I love you. With all my heart."  
Simon didn't realize he was crying until Benjamin wiped away his tears with his thumb. Then his hands lay on his wet cheeks. "Tell me how you feel. If you don't feel the same way, tell me. Please."  
How could Simon ever have refused him? The word 'please' was so soft, so whispering of his opposite that a person could have overheard it. In that word lay torture like he had never experienced before. "Of course. Of course I love you, too."  
Benjamin suddenly expelled the breath he had held. With a smile on his face, he slowly leaned forward and touched Simon's lips with his. His heart was beating wildly against his chest. Heat flowed through his body. Desire. He wanted more. Benjamin could only think of Simon. He opened his lips and allowed Benjamin's tongue in. He'd never kissed anyone like that before, but it felt good. More than good.  
But the moment passed quickly. Dazed by the music, the confessions and the kiss, the two loving men did not notice fast enough that Benjamin's father entered the room. His voice vibrated with rage. "Are you serious? Benjamin go away from the android. Now!"  
They both got scared when he yelled at them. But Benjamin no longer wanted to live up to his father's expectations. To pretend and hide. Protective, he stood in front of the android.  
The man he loved.  
For him, he accepted the beating.

His feelings had not faded and he had finally found him. His great love. His companion. If Simon still felt the same way.  
He saw the leaders in a remote area where they were discussing. They talked energetically about something. You couldn't hear it, but their body language spoke volumes.

Simon was getting tired of the meeting. It felt like an eternity without reaching a result. North was as critical and violent as ever. Josh thought about seeking peaceful solutions. Simon saw himself more as a neutral anchor point of the group. Someone who looked like Markus not only and white and black. In the end, Markus had to decide. He was the leader of the revolution and would free their people. At least Simon firmly believed in it. Despite many difficulties, he had not given up hope.  
Simon had founded Jericho as a hideout, but Markus raised the people out of the darkness. Unlike Simon, he was no coward.  
The blond android remembered the moment he ran. He had abandoned his beloved to save himself and never looked back. Benjamin's father was furious and raised his fist. Benjamin pushed Simon away and accepted the beating. "Go. Run. Get out of here," were the last words he would hear from Benjamin.  
Until now.  
Suddenly he heard a loud, angry voice calling his name. He jerked his head in the direction where the voice came from, for fear he would have imagined it. He watched two androids grab someone and drag them to Markus. " Markus, a human has gained access to Jerchio. How shall we proceed?"  
Simon heard North say quietly that they should kill him because he was a danger to everyone. Josh suggested we keep him alive. They wouldn't be better than the humans. As always, everyone waited for Mark's decision, but this time Simon stepped forward.  
 "Let him go!"  
Five androids looked at him in amazement. Only Markus nodded. He trusted Simon. Almost more than anyone else. If he did not see man as a danger, he would be the last to convince him of the opposite.  
Benjamin was let loose a little rough and fell almost on the hard steel floor of the ship. But Simon supported him before this could happen.  
Simon looked at Benjamin unbelievingly. He couldn't believe he was standing in front of him.                "What are you doing here?" His opposite clucked his tongue contemptuously. "I've been looking for you. What do you think? I'm just sorry it took me so long."  
"How did you find us? No one's ever done that."  
Benjamin looked at the four androids that built up almost imperceptibly in front of him. "Say I know someone who knows someone. That's all I want to tell you."  
North got a little snarly when she tried to get mad at him. But Markus raised his arm like a barrier before her and she stopped. "Markus why...?" He didn't make a sound. His warning look was enough for her to go back in silence and frustration. She crossed her arms in defeat.  

Simon still couldn't believe it. Looking for him? After all this time?  This wonderful man never stopped thinking about him. Simon cried. Hope spread. Could it really be?  Somehow he was afraid. All at once. A roller coaster of emotions.  
 "Why Ben? Why?"  
 "I'm telling you right now so you'll stop worrying..." Benjamin gently grasped Simon's face with his hands. "I love you." A tear rolled down Simon's cheek.  
 "Is that true? Do you still love me?"  
 "I've never stopped loving you. So what about you? Do you still feel as much for me as you did then?"  
Simon shook his head. "No... I love you even more." Benjamin's heart stopped for a moment. Now he laughed out loud with relief and took him in his arms.  
 "I missed you so much."  
 "You too, Ben. I missed you too."  
The people in background cleared their throats. Simon got out of Ben's arms. He only let go of him again unwillingly and was content to hold his hand. "Hello. I'm Markus. A friend of Simon's." Benjamin smiled friendly. Markus was immediately very sympathetic and despite the animosity of the others he felt a little better and not so strange any more by Markus friendly greeting. Not so out of place. "My name is Ben. Pleased to meet Markus." He also introduced the other two of the inner circle. "Come on, guys, let's give these two some privacy. You two seem to have a lot to talk about."  
Simon nodded at him with a little smile on his face. He's been happy for a long time. Markus briefly touched his shoulder as a sign of understanding and friendship.

The two waited until the others had left, till they were occupied with each other again. Simon used the new time with Benjamin to take a closer look at him. His hair got longer and hung up to his shoulders. However, most of the hair was covered by the winter beanie. New was also the full beard he was wearing. He couldn't help himself and had to slide his fingers through him. The hair was so long that it was already very soft.  
 "You're wearing a beard now. It suits you. I like it."  
 "Do you want to know what it feels like when I kiss you?" he grinned mischievously. All he wanted was to kiss Simon again after all this time. He wanted to feel his lips again. Taste him.  
Without answering him, Simon bent forward and did what he wanted to do all the time and buried his hands in Benjamin's hair to pull him closer. To press and feel him on his body. Benjamin gladly complied with the silent demand.


End file.
